The Great Divide
by sweetprincess900045
Summary: Vanellope was a mere infant when she first met her father, and everything was precious. Until a certain someone enters and conquers the game. Now, fifteen years later, the young girl travels far and wide to see the person she hasn't seen for a long time. And she will do anything to free hr father... and save her game from doom.
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! How we doing today! I have great news: I 'm working on the next chapter of True Love's Destiny. I'm like a quarter there, and I've been told they like the chapters long, so yeah. Until then, please read my fanfiction/school project. Remeber when I told you about that? Yeah so this is a King Candy/Vanellope kind of thing. Like Daddy's Little Girl, only more better. (I regret writing that).**

**Anyways, I don't own wir.**

**So I present to you: The Great Divide**

* * *

Ch.1

_Family has a bond like no other. But how would you react if you found out that the family you were raised with was not your real family at all? How would you react if you found out that your mom, dad, sister, brother, etc. had sent you away in order to keep you safe? How would you feel if your home town was invaded by a devilish criminal? This is small tale about a young girl who travels far to reunite with her father, enduring such hardships on the journey. Though the voyage grew dangerous, Vanellope was determined to find her true family._

* * *

It was a hushed evening, and the arcade was sound asleep all of the game characters were in their respective games, resting after a hard day of enjoyment and play. No pressing buttons, no themes song ringing in the air, no beeping it was just silent. One of the game characters was sitting in a chair, gazing into space. It was no wonder why King Candy, the prominent ruler of the sugar-coated racing game _Sugar Rush,_ would be anxious about being a soon-to-be father. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling his head throbbing at the thought it was one thing to be a king of an all-racing game, but a father? The king thumped his fingers against his throne chair and closed his eyes, thinking about the thought.

"Is everything all right, your majesty?" A monotonous voice interrupted his train of thought.

King Candy flinched and looked over to see his assistant, Sour Bill. King Candy just shook his head at the sour gumdrop and averted his eyes elsewhere, examining the glass stained windows. "Sour Bill, soon I will become a father of a young prince or princess. I am very exhilarated at the thought, really, but a bit worried at the same time?"

"What if the baby does not like me at all? What if I turn out to be a horrible father?"

What if-"the king sighed and looked at Sour Bill with worry in his eyes. "What if the child wishes it was never programmed at all?" he asked.

"I wouldn't fret, sire. This child will be phenomenal young ruler, and will grow up to just like his royal highness himself. There's nothing to fear, your majesty," Sour Bill answered, fanning the now sweating ruler with a lollipop.

The king got up and paced back and forth, the thought now coursing in his mind. It's hard to forget about it when you're pacing back and forth, which, to tell you the truth, did no good for him at all. "If anything, your majesty, this child of yours will be a very unique and special racer in the future. I'm sure he or she will be just as excellent as his or her father," Sour Bill added.

King Candy stopped in mid-pace and looked at Sour Bill; he looked at his assistant and wrung his fingers around, small strands of sweat now cascading down his forehead.

"Do- do you really think so?" King Candy asked him.

"Mmm-hmm," Sour Bill replied. King Candy stood in his spot. He pulled out a cloth and dabbed his face, taking in deep breaths. After a moment of silence, he turned around and headed to the code room, Sour Bill scurrying to catch up with him. King Candy entered the code room and pulled out a sheet of paper. Written on it was a special code that helps him gain access into the code room.

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B,A," he muttered.

The door swiftly opened with ease and Sour Bill assisted him tying the licorice rope to his waist. With a graceful leap, the king swam through the vast lake of codes. He looked around the room of codes for a while, not really looking for anything specific. He caught sight of his code, and unintentionally, he tapped on it twice. Many small code was found in the code, and the king shifted past each and every one of them. After a while longer, the king sighed and turned around from his code, the wave of anxiety rushed through in once more. Just as he was about to leave, he had just noticed a new code flickering not too far from his code box. He made his way towards the innovative code and read aloud the words engraved on it.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz…" he muttered.

He cautiously tapped on the code and a translucent pixelated box appeared, and inside was a small infant baby floating inside, all curled up. The young baby had a full head of raven black hair, fair skin and wore a light mint green onesie. The box slowly faded and the child landed in King Candy's outstretched arms. King Candy pulled the young one close to him and gazed down at the newly born baby. The child whimpered softly and fluttered open its eyes, revealing hazel eyes. King Candy stared at it, and the baby stared back, her eyes saying "huh?" Finally, the king smiled and said brightly, "Hi there! Do you know who I am?" The young baby smiled and laughed with such content waving her arms around. She snuggled close to her father and closed her eyes, smiling. King Candy smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm your daddy," he said.

King Candy brushed her soft tufts of hair off her face and tugged on the rope. Sour Bill immediately pulled the rope and helped the king get the rope off the king's rope.

"Is everything alright-" Sour Bill stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the baby in the king's arms. "Is that the young child?" he asked, his eyes widened. King Candy smiled and knelt down, holding the baby out so his assistant can see. "Sour Bill, I'd like you to meet my daughter… Vanellope," King Candy introduced. Sour Bill looked at the new baby girl and bowed formally.

"It's an honor to meet you, my lady. I am at your service," Sour Bill replied.

Vanellope eyed the green with interest as she held out her hand and gently stroked his head. Smiling, the young baby laughed with content and clapped her hands, pulling the green gumdrop into a hug.

"I think she's quite fond of you, Sour Bill," King Candy chuckled.

"You don't say, sire," he replied back.

It was not long after till the entire kingdom was informed about the birth of the young princess. All of the citizens of _Sugar Rush, _as well as other game characters from other games, came to the celebration in the kingdom and pay their respects to the royal family. In honor of the birth of the new princess, King Candy held a grand celebration in the castle, and everyone was invited. There were people eating, dancing, and praising the king for the new addition to the family. King Candy thanked many people and smiled at Vanellope handing her a small cotton candy teddy bear.

"Look, Vanellope. Look what one of the candy citizens gave you. Isn't that nice?" he asked her.

Vanellope took the bear and laughed contentedly, snuggling up with it.

"Good evening, your majesty," a voice piped up.

The king looked up and saw that it was none other than Fix-It Felix Jr., Wreck-it Ralph, and Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun. "I just liked to say congratulations on the new baby, and I am very happy for you," Felix said. The king smiled and shook the handyman's hand.

"Thank you for your kind words, Felix. It means a lot to me," he replied. "When I think about it, I feel a wave of emotions rushing through me. It is a lot to take in, to tell you the truth."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, your candiness. No one said it was going to be easy, but I'm sure everything will be just fine," Ralph assured him.

King Candy smiled at him and nodded thankfully. "Thank you," he said, looking down at the baby girl. Throughout the night, all of the game characters partied all night: dancing, laughing, and enjoying themselves. But after a while, the celebration had come to a close, and King Candy carried the now slumbering baby to her nursery. Quietly, tip-toeing into the room, he laid her down on her crib, pulled the covers over her body, and kissed her forehead. Vanellope fidgeted and began wailing, the tears quickly streaming down her face.

"Hush now my child, don't cry," he whispered .

He picked her up and wiped off her tears, hugging her tenderly. Opening his mouth, he softly sang out, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

King Candy laid the slumbering baby back in her crib, tucking her into bed. "Goodnight, vanilla bean," he whispered, kissing her forehead. He walked out and, stealing a final glance at his daughter, closed the lights and shut the door. Now, not far from the castle, a game character was not really celebrating about the new addition to the royal family. Turbo, an old game character from an unplugged game, growling menacingly. He glared daggers at a poster of King Candy holding the newborn baby. He ripped it off the wall and held it up in front of him.

"I refuse to be under the doghouse once more. I will be the most famous game player!" he snarled.

He then smirked devilishly and turned to a vast group of cy-bugs. "But this time, no one will take it away from me," he added, chuckling threateningly.

* * *

**Sweet princess: So how was it? Good? Bad? Suspenseful? If you like it, leave a comment in the box below. Any questions, comments, or concerns goes to my pm box. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! I'm back with my 2nd chapter of The Great Divide. First off, Happy Mother's Day! So for all of you, go kiss your mom, mama, mommy, madre, okaasan , however you refer her by, and tell her you love her with all your heart. S**

**So I'm still working with True Love's Destiny, but it should be done soon, so hold on to your tush. And before I forget, I now have a deviantart. Just search vanillabutter1love. There's not much, but if you gave a comment or two to raise my esteem, that'd be nice.**

**I do not own wir. All credits goes to Disney.**

**So withotu further adieu, I present to you The Great Divide Ch.2**

* * *

Ch.2

Two months had passed since the birth of the young princess, and all was calm. There was no havoc rampaging the streets, no chaos raging around the arcade, and especially no villains going berserk tyrannically.

Or, least, that was everyone thought in _Sugar Rush_.

The disastrous, monstrous, tragic event that occurred in our sweet and sugary game had all started one serene evening. King Candy was in the living room, searching around for his baby girl.

"I'm going to find you, Vanellope. And when I do, I'm going to squeeze the jelly out of you," he jokingly snarled.

He crept around the room, his eyes searching the room meticulously. He found a small foot sticking out from behind the couch. Mischievously smiling, he casually walked around casually past Vanellope, as if he didn't see her, and quickly snatch her off the ground. Vanellope squeaked and laughed.

"I gotcha, you sneaky little rat!" he jokingly chortled.

Vanellope smiled and laughed, waving her arms frantically. King Candy threw her up in the air, catching and throwing her up again, repeating the process.

"Dada! Dada!" she cooed.

King Candy held Vanellope up in the air and nuzzled his nose with hers. Then, out of nowhere, the window mysteriously opened and a heavy gust of wind blew into the room. Perplexed, the king set the infant down and went to close the window.

"That's odd. I was sure this window was closed tightly," he muttered.

Shrugging it off, he turned back to Vanellope and picked her up, rubbing her back comfortingly. Then, a silhouette of a large figure flashed outside of the window, then disappeared. Vanellope whimpered and tugged on her father's shirt, pointing outside.

"What is it, vanilla bean?" he asked her.

At that moment, a cy-bug crashed through the window, glass flying everywhere. King Candy held Vanellope tightly and bolted out of the living room.

"Sour Bill! Sour Bill!" he yelled.

Sour Bill came out and looked up at the king. "Yes, sire?" he asked.

"Alert the guards that a giant cy-bug has entered the castle immediately!" the king ordered.

Sour Bill nodded and ran to sound the alarm. In a matter of minutes, the oreo guards sprung into action and went to battle off of cy-bug, while King Candy hid away in the tallest tower with Wynchel and Duncan. Vanellope cried and cried, her bawling ringing in the room.

"Hush now, my child. Don't fret. Everything will be alright," he consoled her softly.

"I don't see any cy-bugs around, sire," Duncan informed him.

King Candy sighed in relief and handed Vanellope her pacifier, which seemed to reduce her wailing. "I suppose we'll have to stay here for a while, just until the cy-bugs have been exterminated," he said.

"Sire, you may want to take a look at this," Wynchel said warily, his eyes not escaping from the view outside.

King Candy walked over to the window and immediately his eyes grew wide. In the horizon before him, swarms of cy-bugs flew around the game, devouring anything that caught their eyes. The bright blue sky turned dark, and the pink cotton candy clouds switched to a darker shade of purple. From below, King Candy saw many of the citizens fleeing to the exit, trying not to be eaten, or even worse, attacked.

"Sire, I think it's safe to go out now," Duncan suggested.

King Candy absentmindedly nodded and the men scurried out of the building, only to meet face-to-face with the cy-bug from earlier. Wynchel sprung into action and kicked the virus-looking bug in the face. The bug screeched and cowered back, giving the men a wide opportunity to escape. Sour Bill rushed to the men with a frightened expression and was trembling violently.

"Sour Bill, what is it? What's wrong?" King Candy asked.

"I-I-I-" he stuttered, looking around frantically.

"What is it? Speak!" King Candy urged him.

"T-t-t-"

"For candy's sake, Sour Bill, spill it out!" King Candy yelled out exasperated. Sour Bill gulped down a breath and whispered in a hushed tone, "Turbo, sire. I saw Turbo not too long ago, roaming the halls. It seems he's looking for you," he notified the king. King Candy stared at Turbo for a while, his face suddenly turned five shades whiter.

"What?" he asked him.

"Turbo. He's in the castle," Sour Bill reiterated.

"Th-that's impossible! His game was unplugged! No one has heard from him since!" the king rejected.

"Oh, I beg the differ, your highness," a voice wickedly cackled.

The men turned around and met face to face with the only and only Turbo. Pale face, glowing yellow eyes and teeth, and wore a red and white jumpsuit and helmet, it was safe to say that Turbo looked quite catastrophic to say the least.

"Candy, such a pleasure to see you," he said, adjusting his helmet.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for you," the monarch snapped, holding Vanellope close to him. "Are you responsible for the swarm of cy-bugs?"

"Ah, I was worried you didn't get to meet my minions," he replied, flashing out his yellow teeth demonically. "Do you like my surprise?"

"Leave now. You are not welcome here!" King Candy spat. "And I will not ask you again. If you do not leave, I will call the guards on you and they will escort you out of this castle!" Turbo seemed unfazed at the threat and looked at the young infant cradled in the king arms.

"Awwww, look at the little princess. So sweet and innocent," Turbo mocked, his face immediately turned to a scowl. "I hate sweet and innocent!"

King Candy growled at Turbo and held Vanellope tighter. "What is your business here?" King Candy demanded. Turbo smirked and chuckled.

"Well, as you know, my game was unplugged and I miss the special feeling the players showered me with, so I figured you'd help a man out in his time of need," he started, looking sympathetic towards the king.

"What do you want, Turbo?" King Candy yelled out.

"It's easy, really. Just hand over the throne to me, and no one will get hurt… much," Turbo explained. King Candy scowled at game character in front of him, his eyes flashing in front of him.

"As if I would ever hand over the sake of this game to a scoundrel such as yourself!" King Candy retorted.

Turbo's face glowered at the king and flashed out a toothy grin. "I had a feeling you'd say that," he said, snapping his fingers. All at once, the castle was flooded with cy-bugs everywhere. Holding tight to Vanellope, the king scurried down the hall, the cy-bugs hot on his trail. The king bolted into the throne room and stopped to take a deep breath, while Wynchel and Duncan were barricading the doors. King Candy looked at Vanellope, who was crying, and gently rocked her.

"Don't cry, Vanellope. It's all right. Daddy's right here, so don't cry," he said soothingly.

Sour Bill came up and looked at him concerningly. "Your majesty, knowing Turbo, he will not stop until he stops. I don't think this is safe for the princess," he said. "She may be gravely injured if this continues."

King Candy looked at Sour Bill warily, clutching on Vanellope tightly. "What are you trying to say, Sour Bill?" he demanded.

"I suggest we send her off to a more stable game, where she will be safe from all this."

King Candy looked at his loyal advisor in shock. Did he really just say that? No, he was just hearing things. King Candy shook his head. "I am not sending my daughter off. I am her father," he retorted.

"Sire, with all do and respect, the princess cannot be influenced to all. At the moment, Sugar Rush is not a place to raise a child, especially a princess for that protect her, you must send her to a more prudent game," Sour Bill replied.

King Candy sighed and looked at his daughter, concern flashing in his eyes. He knew that Sour Bill was right, but Vanellope was his one and only daughter. Though she has been around for two months, he loved her more than anything. As a father, he will naturally worry about his daughter. Numerous pounding was heard through the door, and Wynchel and Duncan shoved the door back with al their strengths.

"We can't hold them off forever!" Duncan yelled out, struggling with the door.

Making up his decicion, King Candy looked at Sour Bill and nodded. The two ran through the foyer in the throne room and, using the secret door, slipped out of the castle and dashed into the night. Just at that moment, the door swung open and Turbo, with his posse of cy-bugs behind him, stood in the doorframe.

"Oh, Candy, come out come out wherever you are," Turbo sneered.

"He realized that the king was not there and the only people there was Wynchel and Duncan. He turned to his swarm of cy-bugs and barked out, "Find the king and bring him back to me... alive." The cy-bugs buzzed back in response and flew out of the throne room, leaving Turbo alone.

"I have more pressing matters to deal with," he added, turning to the code room.

Meanwhile, King Candy dashed out of the game and hurriedly rushed into Game Central Station. Weaving through the crowd, he ran into Fix-It Felix Jr. and hopped in the tram. He looked behind him and pulled Sour Bill into the tram just as it pulled away.

"Hurry, we don't have much time!" he urged.

The tram pushed off and ran through the power cord. He looked at Vanellope and cradled the baby, consoling her.

"Hush now; we're almost there," he said.

Finally, the tram entered Fix-It Felix Jr. jerked to a stop. The king got out of the kart and rushed into the penthouse, nearly tripping on his own feet. He ran up the stairsteps, holding on Vanellope tightly, and screeched to a stop at Felix's door, knocking on it loudly. The door clicked open and Felix opened, smiling at the king.

"Why, good evening-"

"Felix, Turbo invaded my game and has taken control. Please, I ask you to take Vanellope and keep her safe!" King Candy interrupted him.

Felix looked at him, shocked, and took the baby from the king's arms. "As you wish," he said. King Candy shook his hands, secretly slipping an heart locket in his hands, and kissed his daughter's forehead. She looked at her father curiously, wondering why tears were spilling out his eyes.

"Goodbye, vanilla bean," he said.

Vanellope cooed and waved his arms around. Taking one final glance at his daughter, he turned around and walked down the stairs. He walked out the penthouse and wiped off the tears off his hands. he hopped onto the tram and wretchedly rode back to Game Central Station. Passing through the gates and slipping through the crowd, the saddened monarch made his way back to his own game, weaving pass other game characters. He stopped and looked behind him, staring at Fix-it Felix Jr. He remembered when Vanellope was just born, smiling at laughing at him, and now the one thing that meant the world to him was gone. 

"Please forgive me, my daughter, but this is the only way," he murmured. "I love you with all my heart."

King Candy sighed and entered his repsective game, solemnly walking down the rainbow bridge.

"Sire?"

King Candy snapped back to reality and turned to see Sour Bill behind him. Sour Bill had a frightful expression on his face and pointed, whimpering. King Candy looked at him with a confused expression and turned back around. In front of him, a large swarm of cy-bugs glowered down at him, hissing at him. The kign and his assistant stared at the beasts not knowing what to do. Then one of the cy-bugs pounced on the king, knocking him down.

Then the world around him dissolved into a vacant black space.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Oooooohhhhh, cliffhanger time! I feel so devious! If you enjoyed this little chapter, be sure to follow and favorite it, and make sure you leave a nice review for me. Until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet princess: Helloe, my beauties! I'm back! So, I won't be long for this disclaimer, but I unfortunately have a sorrowful announcement. The laptop I use to post my fanfics and what not belongs to the school. So By June 2, I won't be able to post/update any stories until the next schoolyear. So, for all of you who are on the edges of your seat, you may have to wait for a while. **

**I do not own wir. All credits goes to Disney.**

**I now present to you, The Great Divide ch.5**

* * *

Ch.3

As the years rolled by, Vanellope has grown up with her adopted family, with no memory of the past. She has grown up to be a very feisty, adorable, determined, fun-spirited, strong-willed, beautiful and very loving to her family. Felix has been a father to Vanellope, whereas Wreck-it Ralph had taken up more of a brotherly figure to the young girl. Just recently, Felix got married to a sergeant, who is from the game Hero's Duty, and represents a motherly figure to Vanellope. Vanellope loves her family very much, but could not help but to be curious about one of the games in the arcade, Sugar Rush. Every time she hears that name, she gets a vision, a premonition of some sort, but she merely brushes it off. Every passing day, she would question the adults about the game, but gives her the same answer: "Don't worry about it, sweet pea. It's just another one of the many games that catches out players' attention. Not much to say about it." No matter how often she presses into the subjects, they always find a way to turn the conversation around, which bugs Vanellope. One evening during dinner, Vanellope decides to change her tactics. She looks up from her giant slice of cake, and asks innocently, "Has there ever been a cy-bug attack in the last decade or so?" Everyone at the table froze. No one moved a muscle. They all just turned to the young girl with panic in their eyes. Finally, after a moment of silence, Felix spoke up.

"W-why do you ask, sweet pea?" he questioned the young girl, stammering in his sentence.

Vanellope shrugged and continued devouring her cake, looking at him nonchalantly. "I don't know. Curious, I guess," she answered. "So has there?"

The adults shirted their gaze to one another, pondering in their heads for a suitable answer. Felix looked at Ralph, Ralph looked at Calhoun, Felix's wife, and Calhoun looked at Felix.

"O-of course not! This arcade has been safe from all harm since the day it opened," Ralph answered, suddenly finding his steak fascinating. "W-what's in it with you, kid?"

Vanellope smiled and pulled out a thin packet, flipping through the pages. "Funny you should say that, Ralph. I did some research the other day and found that there was indeed a cy-bug invasion fifteen years. Particularly in the game- oh what's the name of that game?- oh yes; Sugar Rush,' she answered, eyeing them suspiciously.

Ralph snatched the research paper and tore it up, only receiving a smirk from Vanellope. "I'd knew you'd do that, so I came prepared. I printed several copies of that article!" she said pulling a tall stack of paper. "And there's more if you're bored. It doesn't matter; I have it memorized!"

"Why are you so interested in that game? Why not Sonic, or Street Fighter? Why Sugar Rush?" Ralph asked her.

"Because I've been having dreams of that place, as if it's telling me about a past I never knew about. And every night it's the same thing: I dream of someone singing me a lullaby, a swarm of cy-bugs invade the game, and some freaky guy starts cackling. And every times the dream ends with someone saying, 'You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away.'" She answered.

"I know you guys are hiding something from me. So I suggest you fess up, unless You'd want me to get Miss Mary come into this," she added.

Felix sighed and looked at Ralph and Calhoun. "She's right; we can't hide from her from forever. She deserves to know," he said. He looked at Vanellope and sighed deeply. Vanellope looked at him expectantly.

"You know that we love very much, and we are very grateful to have you in this family," Felix started, looking a bit anxious. "But if I'm going to be completely honest with myself… we're not you're biological family."

Vanellope's smirk immediately subsided and she looked at Felix, completely shocked by this new information. "W-what?" she whispered, astonished. "W-what do mean you're not my biological family? I was born here, wasn't I?"

"No, kid. In fact, when you were two months old, your dad- your biological father – came here to drop you off to make sure you were safe from harm," Ralph explained, smiling sadly.

"W-wait. So if I'm not from here, which game was I originally programmed in? And where's my father?" Vanellope demanded, crying out incredulously.

Calhoun took the packet and handed it to Vanellope, stroking her. "You didn't read the packet, squirt. You father is the ruler of the game that was invaded by cy-bugs fifteen years ago," she said.

Vanellope looked over her packet and eyed each of the adults. "My dad's the king of the game Sugar Rush?" she inquired.

Vanellope stood up and eyed the adults. They saw her eyes were brimmed with tears and how she was on the brink of breaking down.

"So… after all these years of happiness and playfulness, and being with my family, I find out that all of those years weren't true at all? They were just lies?" she demanded, her voice cracking.

"Now, now, sweet pea. There's no need to go over the roof-"

"But… but… I just don't understand! Why did my father drop me here?"

Raloh sighed and knelt down, tilting her head up so he can look into her eyes. "When you were two months old, a game character that everyone thought was dead- Turbo to be precise- invaded the game Sugar Rush. Place was filled with cy-bugs. Your dad loved you very much, and he didn't want you to grow up in the state the game was in, so he trusted us to take care of you," he explained.

Vanellope remained silent taking all of this in. She turned around back and forth, pacing all around the living room. Finally, she stopped and shut her eyes closed. Not saying anything else, she quietly walked into her room and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, I hope she'll be alright," Felix said, wringing her arms together.

"We did all we can for her. All we can do is hope for the best," Ralph replied.

The adults nodded their heads in agreement and decided to turn in for the evening. They didn't even bother to here Vanellope silently weeping in her room, her back leaned against the door, clutching to her stuffed toy.

* * *

The night settled down and everyone in the penthouse (or a hand-made shack) has drifted off to a nocturnal slumberland.

Except for Vanellope.

After the little fiasco with her "family", and finding out how her father had left her here with Felix, she could not sleep a blink. All through the night, she stayed wide awake, trying so hard not to cry. It wasn't easy, but she seemed to get the job done. And after a while of thinking, Vanellope had decided to do the unthinkable.

She decided to run away from the game Fix-It Felix Jr. and go off to the Sugar Rush.

With her bag all packed with the necessaries for her trip, she slipped out of her room and tip-toed like a mouse, when she heard a loud snore ringing in her ears. She noticed a room door open and skulked towards the room. She peered inside and saw the married couple slumbering peacefully, all cuddled up together. Hurriedly, Vanellope snatched Felix's hammer and Calhoun's gun, shoved it in her bag, and turn around to leave. Just as she was about to leave, she caught sight of a gold object sitting on a dresser nearby. Looking at the couple, she quickly took the object and hurried out there, while still being quiet. Vanellope sighed and, using the light entering in the room, saw that in her hand was a gold heart locket necklace with a crown print embellished on the front of the jewel. She inhaled a deep breath and latched it around her neck. Looking back at the couple slumbering in the room, she pulled her hood over her head and walked out the door, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

Vanellope took in the sight of her game- the game she was programmed in- and took in the scenery. From what she heard, Sugar Rush was mainly consisted of sweets, candies, and chocolate. But from what she's looking at now, it's nothing what the other game characters said. The sky was dark and gloomy, with dark mauve cotton candy clouds hovering over the game. Below the rainbow bridge, the "sweet" scenery was very ominous and sinister. It was somber enough to send chills down Vanellope's spine . Walking down the bridge, she noticed a few creatures wandering around, devouring some candies nearby.

"Cy-bugs..." she whispered.

She ran down the bridge and hid behind a nearby truffle. She realized that the whole game was filled with him. There was no escape from the beasts.

"No wonder this game got overthrown; place is crawling with these things," she said.

"I gotta get outta here-" she turned around and stopped when she came face to face with a cy-bug. She slightly trembled with fear, but kept her composure. The cy-bug crept towards her, fixing its gaze on her. Just as the cy-bug lunged toward, Vanellope smashed her fists against his, er, face, and bolted off. The cy-bug grew incensed and charged after her. Vanellope ran and ran, entering what seemed like a disheveled forest of broken candy cane trees. Noticing a sword lying around, she snatched it off the ground and turned around and charged at it. The two battled roughly, not tearing their eyes off of each other's opponent. After a protracted time of clashing, Vanellope took the sword and pierced it through its abdomen. The cy-bug screeched in pain and disappeared in a flash, leaving no trace behind.

Vanellope panted heavily and wiped the sweat off of her face. She scratched her back with the sword blade and turned around, and saw a group of kids just staring at her in shock.

"How did you…" one said, bewildered.

"How did I what?" Vanellope reiterated.

"How did you fight off that cy-bug, without even a scratch on you?"

Vanellope shrugged and swung the sword around in a bored manner. "Well, when one of your family's a sergeant and deals with this kind of things, you learn how to defend yourself," she answered, holding out her hand. "Von Schweetz. Vanellope Von Schweetz here. Please to meet ya."

"Taffyta Muttonfudge. This here, Candlehead and Rancis, along with this rest of us. We're the former racers of this game," the girl, now known as Taffyta, said.

"What do you mean, 'former'?" Vanellope inquired.

"We were forbidden to race. If we get caught racing, we'll be thrown into the fungeon," Rancis answered.

"Or executed," Candlehead added, clutching her chest.

Vanellope took this information in and, when it had finally registered in her mind, looked at the group of kids.

"By any chance, do you know who made this rule again?" she asked.

Taffyta looked around her and leaned in whispering, "Turbo," in her ear. Vanellope's body immediately tensed up and her fists. Her body began shaking, but she remained calmness. After taking a moment to calm down, she smiled at Taffyta winningly.

"Suppose I could offer you a deal," Vanellope started. "I can help you."

"Go on."

"It's simple, really. I'll help you get back on your racing, if you help me find my father," she proposed. "It's a simple win-win, and besides, do any of you know how to fight off cy-bugs?"

None of the racers said anything. They merely looked down at the ground sheepishly.

"So whatdya say? Deal?" Vanellope held out her hand, a smile on her face.

Taffyta held up her finger and turned to the other racers. They huddled up in a circle and looked at each other.

"I think we can trust her," Jubileena said. "She seemed like a sincere person."

"Don't let looks deceive you. For all we know she could a dishonest game character. Exhibit A," Minty piped up, pointing to Gloyd.

"But we haven't raced in years! She could be different," Crumbelina pointed out.

"How about this: we'll help her on her trip and try to figure out her angle, If she's honest, we know. If not, we betray her," Taffyta suggested.

The racers nodded and came to an agreement. The broke the huddle up and looked at Vanellope, who was still standing.

"Hey, my arm's getting tired. We have a deal or not?" she asked impatiently, using her other hand to support her arm.

Taffyta sighed and shook her hand. "I hope you know what you're doing," she mumbled to Vanellope.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," Vanellope replied.

"We should be going back to our camp. It's getting dark, and those things may come back," Snowanna reported.

"You're right; let's go!" Taffyta said. "You too, Von Schweetz."

The group, and Vanellope, walked through the forest, completely oblivious to a shadow hiding behind a bush.

"So… she lives?" it said. "Hm, it seems I have a problem on my hand."

The shadow revealed a demonic smile and dissolved into the dark, a low cackle rung in the air.

* * *

Back at Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix was the first to notice Vanellope's disappearance. He notified Calhoun and Ralph, and immediately bumbled around the game like a buzzing bee, searching for the young girl. They notified the nicelanders, and a search party were called for. They checked the penthouse, the dump, and any small crevices that Vanellope may possibly fit into. But no matter where they looked, they could not find the little girl. After a while, they came to a conclusion that the young girl was missing.

"I can't believe Vanellope's missing," Felix said.

"Well, we did lie to her for fifteen years," Calhoun pointed out. "She was bound to find out the truth some point in time."

"But Vanellope's too young to understand. Her life's in grave danger," Ralph objected. "She doesn't know that Turbo may or may not be out there. If she were to get hurt-"

"Vanellope's a big girl. She's not an infant anymore. I'm sure she can handle herself," Felix assured the wrecker. "After all, she was bound to find out sooner or later. We knew we couldn't keep it from her forever."

"Fix- it's right. Vanellope was going to find sooner or later. Perhaps it's for the best," Calhoun added.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Vanellope, ran away? Whaaaaaaattttt? So c'mon, I know you liked it. Review and hit that favorite button. Until tomorrow, this is ****sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet princess: Hello, my pretties! I'm back, and with an all new chapter! *confetti* so as you may know about the announcement, I won't be posting anymore updates/stories after June 2. So what I'm going to do for True Love's Destiny is just go up to 2,000 and something and just post it. So.. yeah**

**Wir does not belong to me All credits goes to Disney**

**And before I forget, please review for me, and for my other stories. I've been left out in the cold**

**So I now present to you, The Great Divide ch.2**

* * *

Ch.4

The next day, the sun peaked through the clouds and a dim sunlight shone down on the campsite of the racers. Vanellope groaned and groggily opened her eyes, fluttering her eyelids. Sitting upright, she stretched out her arms and crawled out of her tent. The others were already awake and eating breakfast.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Taffyta greeted her. "Care to join us for breakfast?"

"I'd be glad to. Thanks," Vanellope replied, sitting on a candy cane log.

Taffyta handed her a cup of milk and cookies, and sat next to Vanellope. "So we were discussing about you not having a kart," Taffyta started. "So came up with a plan to help you."

"So what's the plan?" Vanellope asked her.

"We're going to break into the kart bakery!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" the racers hushed her.

"Someone might here us," Jubileena scolded her.

"Sorry," Candlehead murmured.

Vanellope munched on her cookie and leaned forward. "So fill me in. How do we get in?" she asked.

Taffyta pulled out a map of the factory and used a pocky stick to pinpoint various areas. "So here's the deal: we put Beard Papa, the security guard, to sleep and sneak in. Swizzle will pick the lock and, boom! We're in. Minty, Torvald, and Sticky will keep a lookout for anyone while the rest of us sneak in and get you a kart," Taffyta explained.

"Sounds great. Let's do it!" Vanellope cried out.

"SHHHHHHHHHH!" the racers hushed her.

"You wanna get us caught, Von Schweetz?" Taffya hissed at her.

"Well sorry, Muttonfudge," Vanellope grumbled.

Taffyta rolled her eyes and stood up. "We should get going before those things come back," Taffyta said. "Let's go!"

The group of kids collected their items and started over to the factory. Behind a few bushes, a silhouette stood behind them, evesdropping on their plans.

"Follow them," he ordered. "And get rid of Vanellope. I don't want her foiling my plans."

* * *

"There it is," Taffyta said. "The kart bakery."

The kids peered through a bush and saw the bakery in the distance. Vanellope felt a tiny smile on her lips and looked at Taffyta.

"So we just sneak past the security guard and we're good?" she asked.

"That may be a problem, Vanellope. Look," Taffyta said.

Taffyta pointed over to a man inside the security gate post, who was wide awake. "Beard papa's awake, and unless we come up with a plan, we're stuck here,"she said.

Taffyta looked around and saw that Vanellope was missing. "Where did she go?" she demanded in a hushed tone.

"What is she doing?" Minty screeched, pointing at Vanellope.

Vanellope made her way to Beard Papa, who was now disguised as a mail carrier and held out a package. "Package for Beard Papa!" she exclaimed, handing out a package.

The man smiled and rubbed his hands excitedly. "Oooooooh! My cream puffs must be in. Been waiting for this for a long time!" he replied, taking the clipboard and signing his signature.

"Thank you, sir! And here's a little gift as well," she said, and leaped into the air. Spinning in the air, she karate kicked his face so hard he tumbled back and slumped back in his post, unconscious. Vanellope landed on her toes lightly and smirked when she saw some puffy z's floating in the air.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

Vanellope looked back at the others and nudged towards the building. "Well whataya waitin' for? We should get going," she said, crawling under the gate and ran off. Taffyta slowly turned to the racers and looked back at Vanellope, cautiously following her.

"Girl got some skills," Snowanna commented.

"You can say that again," Jubileena added.

The others crawled under the gate and ran towards the building. They met up with Vanellope and found her leaning on the wall and smiling.

"Took ya long enough," she said. "Thought the devil pooches got to ya."

Taffyta panted and glared at the girl. "Well sorry, we've never gone this far before," she argued.

Vanellope didn't say anything and smiled. "Alright, Malarkey. Do what you must." Swizzle stepped up and placed a cherry bomb on the ground.

"I advise you to keep your distance, unless you prefer to be a cooked shish kabob," he advised.

They all backed away as Swizzle lighted the cherry bomb stem. The cherry bomb exploded and the door blew up in chunks.

"What did I tell you? I'm a pro at this," he bragged boastfully.

Taffyta turned to Minty, Sticky and Torvald. "Keep a sharp eye for anything, and contact immediately if anything goes wrong," she ordered, handing each a walkie talkie, then ran in.

"Be careful, babe," Swizzle said to Sticky, sharing a small kiss.

He went inside and it was only Vanellope. She looked at the girls and nodded. "Be careful, girls," she said, then went inside. She joined up with the others and jumped on a button. The room lit up with lights and various options of karts popped up.

"So where are the karts?" she asked.

"You make one," Crumbelina explained.

Vanellope looked around and saw one she seemed to take interest in. "Ooh, this looks good!" she exclaimed, making way to one of the kart options and hit the button. The curtain pulled up and revealed the factory.

"Welcome! Let's bake a kart!" a voice called out.

"What's this- a game?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, well, it's a mini game," Candlehead explained.

"You have one minute to win it. Go! Mixing. Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash," the announcer instructed.

Candlehead immediately sprang into action and swiftly put the right ingredients into the batter-milk, flower, eggs- while tossing the unnecessary items out: a cone, a TV, underwear, a mushroom. The batter began to flow in a spiraling swirl of yellow creaminess.

"Candlehead's an expert at baking," Taffyta explained.

"Batter up!" the announcer exclaimed, an electric mixer stirring up the mixture and pouring the batter into the pan, moving on to the oven. Candlehead smiled and brushed off invisible dirt off her jacket.

"Piece of cake," she boasted.

"Baking! Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature," the announcer directed.

"Ooh! Our turn," Jubileena and Citrusella squealed.

The two hopped onto the pump and began jumping, the temperature rising.

"Yeah, that's it. Hold it, hold it, hold it," Vanellope said to the girls.

The oven dinged and transitioned to the next station, which the crew scattering to catch up. "Come on! Fifteen seconds," Vanellope yelled out.

"Decorating!" The announcer called out.

"Let me do this, ladies. The Swizz got this down," Swizzle piped up. He walked up and began retrieving the wheels for her.

"Now frosting! A bucketload of 'em!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"You the boss," Swizzle replied, aiming at one of the tubes.

Unfortunately his aim wasn't so efficient, and it ended up cracking the tube instead. The shattered tube tipped over and collided into other tubes, which then led into a gigantic mess and candy scattered all over the batter.

"Smooth, Swizzle," Rancis said sarcastically.

Swizzle glared at him but merely walked past him. The kids scattered over and awaited to see their latest creation appear right before their eyes.

"Time's up!" the announcer exclaimed. "Congratulations. And here's your kart!"

The door opened and out erupted a giant mess out sprinkles, frosting and various candy. And along with the mess emerged a disordered looking kart.

"Ooooh. Uh… too much frosting?" Candlehead quipped, a nervous smile on her face.

"Vanellope, we're so sorry, it didn't come out the way you wanted. We'll-"

"I love it."

Taffyta looked at her, bewildered. "You do?" she asked. Vanellope touched her kart tenderly and squealed.

"I love it. I love it, I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" she exclaimed. "Look, it's got a real engine, and check out the wheels." Vanellope leaned down and kissed her wheels, then tackled Taffyta with a hug.

"I love it! It's better than what I could ever ask for!"

Meanwhile, outside of the factory, Minty and Torvald were practicing jujitsu, while Sticky was on the lookout. Sticky watched her sisters and rolled her eyes.

"You know, it'd be helpful if you kept your eyes out!" she snapped.

Minty smirked at her sister and kicked her foot in the air. "Chill out, Sticky. We've been on the lookout for ages. What's the worst that can happen?" she asked.

At that moment, a small swarm of cy-bugs came their way to the factory, their deadly eyes set on the location.

"That!" Sticky exclaimed, picking up her walkie talkie. "Code fireball, code fireballs! This is a code fireballs, get out of there now!"

"What's the issue, Sticky?" Taffyta's voice answered back.

Sticky didn't get a chance to say anything, because the swarm was coming right towards them. The sisters stopped what they were doing and bolted in, screaming their heads off.

"Bugs!" Minty shrieked.

Vanellope looked up at them, and spotted the cy-bugs. "Get the kart, make like a Michael Jackson and beat it!" she ordered, readying her sword.

The kids didn't obey her command. They merely stood there paralyzed at the gruesome insects in front of them. Vanellope glared at the creatures in front of them and narrowed her eyes.

"Ready for round two?" she growled.

The bugs buzzed viciously at her and launched at her. Vanellope charged at them and slashed her weapon at them, signaling that the brawl had begun. It was one girl verses a swarm of bugs. There was no way Vanellope could win. But she tried anyways. Just as Vanellope disintegrated a cy-bug, more cy-bugs flew in and stared at the kids. Vanellope growled and got into her fighting stance, but was surprised to see, Minty, Sticky, Torvald and Jubileena next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"If you're in this, then so are we, Von Schweetz," Minty explained.

"No bug is going to fight our friend on our watch," Jubileena added.

Vanellope stared at her for a while, but smiled at her and turned her attention back on her opponents. "So, you wanna play games, huh?" she asked them. "Well, I'm gonna be here all day."

And with that, the girls charged and launched an attack, ravenously battling the monsters. The girls ferociously slaughtered the creatures with no mercy at all, their eyes flaring with adrenaline and lit with fiery flames. When Sticky jabbed her spear into the last cy-bug, the group all hopped into the kart and Swizzle sped off away from the scene, crashing through the window and down the road. They zipped past the security post and away from the factory.

"We need a place to hide!" Taffyta screamed.

Vanellope looked around the area, trying to find a place to hide. She spotted Diet Cola Mountain from a distance, and all at once, she sensed her memory flashing before her eyes.

"Head for Diet Cola Mountain!" she ordered. "Just go through the two sugar-free lollipops!"

"Are you crazy?" Swizzle said.

"Just do it!" Vanellope's voice screeched.

Swizzle stomped on the gas pedal and the kart zipped forward at a fast pace. The children screamed when they came in contact with the wall, but the kart merely zipped through the wall and collided into one of the pretzel stalagmites, with the kids falling off the kart and lying around the place, groaning in pain.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Vanellope now has a kart! And she battles off cy-bugs! Is there anything this girl can't do? Leave me a kind review, and follow and favorite this story. Until tomorrow evening, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace**


	5. Chapter 5

**sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies! Sorry I didn't post this chapter yesterday. I just remembered I didn't post it. So here it is. And I may or may not post the final-yes the final- one today. Idk, whatever floats my boat.**

**wir does not belong to me. All credits goes to Disney**

**And I present to you The great divide ch.5**

* * *

Ch.5

The children moaned in pain, their legs suddenly feeling like jell-o. Taffyta stood up and dusted off the dirt off her dress, blowing her bangs and watching it flutter in the air.

"Well that was fun," she snapped sarcastically.

Candlehead frowned at her candle, which was now blown out, and turned to Vanellope. "Vanellope, how do you know this place?" she asked her. But Vanellope didn't answer. Her back was turned away from the group and she gazed at a handmade track in front of her. A silent sob broke out of her throat and a small tear slid down her cheek, dripping off her chin and glistened like a pearl, before splattering on the ground.

"Vanellope?" Adorabeezle said worriedly. "Is everything okay?"

Vanellope's lips fidgeted. "When I was a baby," she finally said. "My dad took me here so I could learn how to drive. A friend of my father built this track for me, and I watched my dad race."

She pulled out the necklace from her hoodie pocket and opened it up, staring at the image it contained. "Even though I haven't seen him for fifteen years, I want to make him proud of me. That's why I came here: to eradicate the man who took my father away from me."

The children stared at Vanellope in surprise, watching her true emotion unfurl before them. Taffyta slowly turned to the others and turned back to Vanellope, who was now sitting on a sponge cake bed and hiding her face in her face. The kids came together and huddled into a circle.

"I think she's really sincere about this. She really does miss her dad," Rancis said.

"I can't believe her father was taken away from her when she was an infant. Poor girl," Minty said sympathetically.

"I think it's fair we help Vanellope reunite with her dad. She helped us, now we must return the favor," Taffyta declared.

The group broke up and walked over to Vanellope, who was still crying. Taffyta stood in front of her and pulled her off the bed. "Come on, Von Schweetz. You got a kart to drive," she said. Vanellope looked at her, confused, before breaking into a smile.

"Really?" She squealed in delight.

"Let's go! We don't got all day!" Snowanna added.

Vanellope grinned broadly and jumped around. "I'm gonna learn how to race! I'm gonna learn how to race! I'm gonna- oh wait, can you guys race?" she asked, standing on her kart's wafer spoiler.

"Uh, yeah. We were programmed to race, remember? It's in our code," Taffyta reminded her.

Vanellope shrugged and slid into her seat, ready to get this show started. Rancis walked up to her and pointed to certain parts of the karts.

"So these are pedals, and they have different functions for the kart. The left one is the gas pedal, the middle is the brakes, and the right one is the accelerator," he informed her. "So turn on your kart."

Vanellope did as she was told, and her kart ignited, the engine purring lowly like a cat. She began pressing her foot on each of the pedals, when her lollipop joystick caught her eye.

"Ooooh, what''s this joystick do?" she wondered.

She tilted her joystick forward, not even noticing that her foot was still on the accelerator, and zipped forward, crashing into a pretzel stalagmite. The others flinched when they witness her crash, looking at each other.

"I'm okay!" Vanellope called out. "Sorta!"

So for the next half hour, the racers had assisted Vanellope on her racing skills. Vanellope repeatedly crashed into stalagmites, has caused stalagmites to fall on racers (though they regenerated), and had many malfunctions. It wasn't long until Vanellope had gotten the hang of racing. Not long after that, she was racing around the volcano as if she's been racing her whole life.

"Woohoo! Go, Vanellope! Go, Vanellope! It's your birthday!" Citrusella, Sticky, Torvald, and Nougestia chanted.

"I told ya! Racing's in my code!" Vanellope yelled at them. "Hey, check this out!"

She swerved onto the wafer track and sped off, the breeze rushing through her hair. Her kart zipped off the kart and flew in air, as if her kart as sprouted angel wings. The kart's chocolate draped strawberry wafer bumped into some of the mentos stalagcites, causing them to fall.

"Whoa!" Vanellope screamed out in panic, watching the mentos falling into the hot cola lava.

Vanellope landed on the other side of the track and rode down the track, while the burning lava erupted out and sprinkled down the area. The racers screamed and dodged the lava as fast as they can, burning their skins and attires in the process. Vanellope screeched by the group of frazzled kids and smiled at them, her hair sticking out in all different kinds of angles and distorted looking.

"So how'd I do?" she asked them, catching her breath in the process.

"Well, you nearly blew up the whole entire volcano!" Taffyta scolded her.

A mentos fell off the ceiling and took a nosedive into lava, and out shot out a spew of lava, which startled the kids.

"Right, right, that's a good note," she mumbled.

"You need to control your kart," Candlehead advised her.

"I will, I will…but then do I have a shot?" she asked her hopefully.

Taffyta bit her lip and made a wee gap with her fingers. "Ummmmm….. this much," she replied. Vanellope squealed and jumped out of her kart, jumping all around the place.

"I'm gonna be a racer! I'm gonna be a racer! I'm gonna be a racer!" she screamed.

She was so excited she accidentally fell off the wafer spoiler and somehow rolled right into the sponge bed cake, lying upside down. No one said anything, until Candlehead laughed.

"Vanellope, you're so silly!" she giggled.

It wasn't long until everyone else joined into the laughter, laughing warmly at the young girl. Vanellope smiled and chuckled along with the other racers.

That evening, the kids had turned in for the evening, slumbering peacefully in their sleeping beds. Vanellope slept on her sponge cake bed, snuggled under her wrapper blanket, clutching it tightly. In her dream, she dreamt about her father once more, about the sorrowful event fifteen years ago. In her dream, a vast swarm of cy-bugs encircled around the game, and her father holding on to her infant self, protectively. Demonic laughter cackled in her mind, and a pair of glowing yellow eyes pierced through her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She panted heavily and looked around her surroundings. Luckily, no one had heard her shrill scream, and continued sleeping. She sighed heavily and slipped out of her hands. Deciding to clear her mind, she walked out of the volcano, her sword and backpack in hand. She passed through the wall and took sighed heavily.

"Why am I scared of some guy I never even met?" she asked herself.

She pulled out her locket and opened it up, staring at her father's image. "Don't worry, dad. I'm going to stop this villain in his path. No matter the cost. I will see you again," she declared.

Just as she snapped the locket shut and tucked it back into her shirt and headed back inside, she heard an evil chortle hanging in the air. She turned around and examined the area, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. She brushed it off her shoulder and took a few steps when again the cackling rang into her ear.

"Vanellope…" a voice whispered harshly.

She turned around and armed herself with swords, putting on her fierce expression. "Who's there?!" she demanded. "Whoever you are, I'm not afraid of you. I can take you down faster than you can say 'Sugar Rush!'"

She continued to examine the place warily, her eyes searching around. A chilly breath kissed the back of her neck, sending chills down to her spine and coursing through he veins. She turned around and saw a pair of eyes glaring at her.

"You in the mood for some sugar?" it growled.

Then, Vanellope's eyelids began to flutter and soon she slipped into the land of unconsciousness.

* * *

Vanellope groaned and stirred around, trying to loosen up her numb body. She struggled to sit up and looked around. The room she was in was very dull and murky, the walls dripping with mauve colored gunk, sticking to the wall like glue and slowing trickling down like a single tear. She slowly got up and looked around, the temperature ominously dropping down twenty degrees and her breath was now visible.

"Vanellope…" the voice cackling in her ear.

Vanellope cupped her ear and looked around for the owner of the horrendous voice. Over and over, her name was called out to her, the sound getting louder and louder. The room began to shrink around her, and the darkness was closing in on her. The racers walked out of the dark and stood around her in a circle. Relieved, Vanellope walked over to them.

"Thank goodness, you guys are here. I-"

She was interrupted when Taffyta brutally shoved her to the ground. Vanellope lied there, in shock and looked back at Taffyta. Taffyta scowled down at her and shook her head.

"Look at you, you disgusting glitch. You make me sick," she sneered.

"We don't want you here, freak," Rancis added.

"You weren't even supposed to exist," Candlehead snapped.

All at once, the racers chimed in and lashed out insults at her, chortling at her and putting her down. "You will never see your daddy, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" Taffyta retorted at her. At that moment, Vanellope's code began to split, and her whole body was distorted. All around her, light blue pixels surrounded her body, until she came back together again. Vanellope looked up in fear and saw that the racers were walking towards her, their arms outstretched.

"N-no, something... not… right here," she said. "Stay back!"

They didn't listen to her and Taffyta pounced on her. But with the immense training Vanellope received from Calhoun, she was prepared. She kicked Taffyta right in the stomach and sent her flying in the air. Feeling the same feeling of power coursing through her, Vanellope fought back the racers with kicks, punches, flips and karate chops. She battled them all until they were scattered around the ground, lying in pain and defenseless. The racers flickered and disappeared, and a pair of eyes came out.

"I must admit, you are not what you appear to be," the voice began. "If anything, you are a very special girl."

Vanellope growled under her breath and got into a fighting stance. "Come out, show yourself!" she demanded. "I'm not afraid of you."

For a while, no one moved, until the shadow emerged and walked into the opening. A familiar pale face with yellow eyes and a ghastly smile glared at her. Vanellope's eyes grew wide, and all at once, her memories of her past began flowing back to her. From the day she was born to the day her game was invaded and was brought to Fix-It Felix Jr. She snapped out of her daydream and shot daggers at the person.

"Turbo," she spat out. "So we finally meet."

Turbo smirked and bowed mockingly. "At long last, we finally meet. A pleasure," he scorned, looking up and flashed a toothy grin. "Do like what I did to your former home? I did some modification to the interior."

Vanellope glared at him and narrowed her eyes. "Some modification you did here," she replied sarcastically. "But enough chit chat? Where is he?"

Turbo looked at her innocently and raised his hands. "I have no idea who you're talking about," he answered her. He received a hard punch across his face and was fell to the ground. He looked at Vanellope angrily and wiped the blood off his mouth. Vanellope returned the gaze and grabbed his jumpsuit, pulling him closer.

"I'm not playing with you, you son of a virus! Where is he? Where are you hiding him?" she screamed in his face, her face burning bright red out of anger. "Where is my father?!"

Turbo once again showcased his yellow teeth, and roughly shoved her back to the ground. He got up and towered over the girl, looking down at her as if she was dirt on his shoes.

"You're just as annoying as your daddy," he snarled. "He was the most fustrationg person I have ever encountered in my life. If I didn't lock him up, who knows what would have happened?"

Vanellope's eyes grew wide as she glared at Turbo. "You… you did this! To everyone! You're the reason I haven't seen my father in fifteen years, you're the reason the racers can't race!" she bellowed out, shoving him back down.

With every outburst that streamed out of Vanellope's mouth, she grew stronger and confident. The energy that once drained from her was freely coursing through her code. Stnading up tall, she glared the coldest of stares at him.

"You're the reason why this game is all run-down and trash looking, and I will fight you! I will defeat you, and you'll regret separating me from my father!"

Turbo smirked deviously and chuchkled. His laughter grew louder and louder, his voice echoing and bouncing off the walls.

"You cannot stop the greatest racer of all creation!" he cackled. "And how are you going to stop me? You and your petty little friends? You in what army?"

Just as he said that, a swarm of cy-bug came out of the open and glared at the girl. "This is an army!" he exclaimed. His eyes flashed darkly and his snapped his fingers.

"Kill her!" he ordered.

The cy-bugs hissed and pounced on her. Vanellope dodged it and looked around for her bag. "M-my backpack!" she exclaimed, now realizing that her bag wasn't on her back. A cybug wrapped its leg around Vanellope's waist and hoisted her up, enlarging its gaping aperture. Vanellope glitched violently, pixels enfolding her chibi body. She closed her mouth, preparing the worse, just as the cy-bug loosened its grip.

* * *

**Sweet princess: Cliffhanger! I wonder what happens next. Will Vanellope defeat Turbo? Will she fall into the dark pit of her doom? Will I geet as much reviews as I can? All of those questions will be answered in The Great Divide Ch.6. So until next time, this is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet princess: Hello, my lovelies. I'm bacK! Sorry for not updating on this. I got caught in in chores and whatnot. But not to fear, this is the last chapter of this little story, so I need all the reviews I can get for this one. And maybe, when the new schoolyear opens and I get a laptop, I'll post another family fanfic. But until then, just enjoy this one!**

**Wir belongs to Disney. All credits goes to them**

**And I now present, the final chapter of The Great Divide**

* * *

Ch.6

Vanellope shut her eyes tight, preparing for the horrible outcome, when a fast blur caught her in time and landed stealthily on the ground. The blur had revealed themselves as a person, dressed in a black kimono with black trimmings and a white obi sash, black leggings and black boots with pink streaks on top. The figure wore a black half face mask and a black beanie. The only thing that was visible the eyes, which were bright green, almond shaped eyes.

"Who are you?" Vanellope asked her confused.

"My identity is temporarily unknown, but all will be revealed soon enough," the person answered. The ninja's voice had a Japanese accent, and sounded very feminine.

Vanellope was about to say something, but she realized that the cy-bugs were crawling towards her. The ninja stepped forward and pulled out a katana. "Leave this one to me!" the ninja said, preparing for battle. Vanellope spotted another lying on the floor and snatched it up, facing another large crowd of cy-bugs. From the corner of Vanellope's eyes, she caught the ninja's eyes and nodded. The ninja nodded back and turned back at her many opponents.

"Ready…" Vanellope said.

"Set…" the ninja added.

"Go!" the two exclaimed, charging at the creatures.

Vanellope's energy zipped through her body, the energy refueled her code. Injecting her weapon into the cy-bugs she watched as they shrilled and screamed in pain, withering away and fading into the thin air. The other one, the supposed female ninja, was very skillful. She was very resilient, and very coordinates with her combat attacks, and moved in the air with such ease and grace, as if her entire was dancing with the air.

"There's too many of them! We'll never get through to them in time!" Vanellope exclaimed.

The ninja slashed her sword through a cy-bug and pointed to two grand doors. "Get going! I'll take care of these guys!" she instructed.

Vanellope stared at the girl in shock, shaking her head. "No. No, no, no. I can't leave you here. There are tons of them," she protested, piercing her sword through a cy-bug's thorax. "I won't do it."

"You have to, otherwise you'll never see your father!"

Vanellope blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what the girl had just said. It was true; she wanted to see her father more than anything. Truly, she did, but…

"But what about you?" Vanellope inquired. "Will you be okay here?"

The ninja stabbed her sword into a cy-bug and turned to Vanellope, her eyes twinkling.

"I can take care of myself. You've seen me fight. Now I won't tell you again: go save your dad!"

Without any more incentive, Vanellope glitched past the crowd of cy-bugs and darted out the doors, leaving the ninja behind. She turned back around and spun her sword around, a flashed glistening in her eyes.

"So, ready to take it to level two?" she asked, charging at the ferocious beasts.

Down the hall, Vanellope scurried down the hall, passing through the many ghastly looking portraits. Vanellope scanned the many images lined up in the wall all shredded and half devoured. Some of the portraits had some maroon gunk dripping on the side of the frame. She stopped and panted scanning the sinister looking hallway. She brushed her bangs off her face and searched around. She sensed a dark presence approaching and firmly gripped her sword. Cautiously turning around, she felt something sharply jab her in the guts, sending her flying in the air. Vanellope roughly landed on her back, groaning in pain, and carefully sat up. Looming over her, two donuts cops glared down.

"W-Wynchel?...Duncan?" she whispered.

"We are your opponents," they said in unison. "Fear us!"

Vanellope got back on her feet and stared at the two. "Turbo brainwashed you guys," she said out of realization. The two growled and charged at the girl, swinging their batons around. Vanellope swiftly dodged their weapons and used her sword of deflect their attacks. Duncan lunged at her, but Vanellope performed a backflip to escape his move. Landing on her toes, she felt a presense behind her and arched her right foot on one side, punted her foot in the air, and kicked Wynchel's face in the process , causing him to fall to the ground and pass out unconscious.

"You're next," she mumbled.

She charged towards Duncan and leaped in mid-air, somersaulting over the cop's head and landing behind him. Lifting her right leg, she rapidly stroked her foot at the back of Duncan's head, sending him flying and falling on top of Wynchel. Vanellope panted and brought her foot down. She turned her gaze at the cops and nodded.

"Vanellope!"

She turned around and saw the ninja running towards her. "Turbo's not in the castle; I searched the entire place," she informed the girl. Vanellope turned to a broken window and spotted a small speck standing atop of the volcano.

"I think I know where he is," she replied. "And I'm going to stop him."

Vanellope turned to the girl and gripped her shoulders. "Stall the cy-bugs and buy me time. I need to get to that volcano and stop him," she instructed.

The ninja girl nodded but cocked her head. "But what are you going to do?" she asked. Vanellope looked down briefly and looked back up at the girl.

"I'm going to blow up the volcano."

Before the ninja could protest, Vanellope took off down the hall and scrammed out of the door, glitching past the guards. She searched around the area, trying to find some sort of transportation, when she saw a kart parked not to far from the castle.

"Crumbelina's kart," she murmured.

Glitching towards it, she looked in and found a Jubileena's sack of cherry bombs and a box of matches. Not wanting to take any more precious time, she hopped into the kart and drove towards the volcano. She looked up and saw that the sky was covered with cy-bugs everywhere, flying around and consuming everything in sight. Vanellope looked at the pedals and, turning her focus in front of her, stomped on the accelerator and zipped towards the volcano. She screeched to a stop and hopped out, snatching bag and glitched to the top. Quickly getting into action, Vanellope sets the cherry bombs down and ignites them. One by one, the bombs went off, the stalactites began to descend into the lava below. Steam escaped through crevices that were left open and evaporated into the air.

"One more," she said.

A sudden movement kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying. Grumbling, she sat up ad glared at the figure looming over him.

"Turbo," she growled.

Turbo, now transformed into a malicious looking cy-bugs hybrid, snarled at her. "Like my new 'do?" he sneered . "I thought it was time for an upgrade."

Vanellope got up and shot daggers at him, hoping that the atrocious creature would cripple to the ground and die. "Get out of my way," she demanded viciously. "Or you'll regret messing with me."

Turbo growled and pounced on the girl, but Vanellope dodged his attack. "And just where do you think you're going, your majesty?" he growled. "Come back here, little girl!"

Vanellope clutched onto the bomb and weaved past his six legs. Vanellope was about to set the bomb down, when Turbo grabbed her and carried her up into the air.

"Put me down! Let me go!" Vanellope protested.

Turbo took her head and forced her to look down at Sugar Rush, where everything was slowly being consumed.

"Look at this place. I have the ability to destroy anyone and anything. But we," He leaned in and whispered in her hear harshly. "We can rule together. We can conquer the arcade, and no one will defy us."

Vanellope sighed and turned her gaze at Turbo. "Never in a million years will I join you." And with that, she glitched out his grasp and plummet down to the volcano. She lit cherry bomb and dropped up just as she came in contact with the crater. All at once, the mentos fell into the lava, with Vanellope descending in midair.

"Just focus, concentrate and… glitch!" she exclaimed.

She glitched to the safety of the ground and ran out of the volcano, hopping into the kart and zipping away from the area. The volcano shook and out spewed out hot lava. The cy-bugs were attracted by the light the lava was emitting and flew towards it, dying the minute they came in contact with the hot liquid.

"No…no! You can't do this. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Turbo cried out in agony as he too entered the lava and died.

Vanellope stopped momentarily and watched as the cy-bugs finally disappeared. She smiled and brushed the strands of hair off her face, then continued on her way to the castle.

* * *

Back at the castle, Taffyta and the others sat in their fungeon cell, discouraged. A while ago, Turbo had kidnapped the racers and locked them up in the cell. Swizzle had tried countless of times to break out of there, but it was no use. With Jubileena's bombs in Crumbelina's kart, the kids were defenseless.

"Well, so much for a happily ever after," Taffyta grumbled. "Of all the rudest, cruelest, inconsiderate things to do..."

"Now, Taffyta, let's not get angry," Crumbelina said. "I'm sure Vanellope will get us out of here."

Gloyd smirked at the girl and frowned. "And what if she doesn't?" he asked her. "Vanellope doesn't stand a chance against the creep. What makes you think she'll rescue us?"

"Gloyd," Jubileena exclaimed. "Vanellope is the bravest person here. The fact that she came to this game to reunitw with her father is touching. If she can kick cy-bug tush, then I'm positive she can kick Turbo's."

Before Gloyd could even argue, the door creaked open and Vanellope stood in the doorway, smirking. "Anyone order a rescue?" she asked.

"Vanellope!" the kids exclaimed.

"You were saying, Orangeboar?" Rancis asked.

Gloyd's face flustered and he looked down to the ground in shame. Vanellope used her swords and broke the chains off of each the racers. Taffyta smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you!" she bawled out, her mascara tears crawling down on her face. Vanellope was stunned by this but merely smiled and hugged her back.

"Me too," she whispered back.

The two broke off their hugs just as the ninja girl ran in. "Vanellope," she said. "I found his cell." Vanellope turned to her in surprise, then inhaled and nodded. Vanellope, along with the racers, followed the girl down the fungeon. They came to a cell and stopped, staring at the door.

"You sure he's in here?" Vanellope asked.

"Positive," the girl answered.

Vanellope looked at her for a while and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open, she saw a shadow in the middle of the room. With the light creeping in, it revealed an man with disheveled hair, old and tattered clothes, and only had the possession of one shoe. He looked up with bloodshot eyes and stared at Vanellope, watching her as she sat down on her knees.

"Are you... King Candy?" she asked warily.

He gazed at her for a while before nodding. "I-I am. And who might you be" he asked. Vanellope brought her hands to her mouth and stiffled back a sob. She smiled back at him, the tears now flowing freely.

"I may not be a two month old baby, but I'm... your daughter," she said.

The king blinked back a couple times, trying to snap out of this shock. "Vanellope? Is that really you?" he questioned her. Vanellope nodded and pulled the locket out, showing it to the king. "I-I used this to guide me here," she explained. "I just had to see you." Vanellope got up and used her sword to break the chains. Vanellope stared at her father as he pried the wrist chains off of his wrist and slowly got up. He looked at her and smiled tearfully. Finally, a sob broke out and Vanellope embraced her father tightly.

"Daddy!" she sobbed out, her sobs echoing in the room. "I missed you so much!"

King Candy smiled and hugged Vanellope tightly. "I missed you too, baby girl. But we're together now. Don't cry, darling," he said, consoling her. Vanellope smiled and pulled away. She turned to the racers and hugged Taffyta once more.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me," she whispered.

"It was our pleasure," Taffyta replied back.

Vanellope smiled and wiped the tears off her face. "There's just one thing I don't get," she murmured. She pulled away from Taffyta and walked towards the ninja. "Who are you?"

The ninja's eyes softened and she began to remove her mask and beanie, revealing malachite hair tied up in a bun, drizzled with chocolate. In her hair was a pink Japanese pocky stick with two raspberries. The girl smiled and bowed before Vanellope.

"It is an honor to be in the presense of her royal highness, Princess Vanellope. I am-"

"Minty Sakura!" Minty exclaimed.

Minty Sakura looked up and was tackled into a hug by Minty, Torvald, and Sticky, who were all crying. "Zaki-chan, Torvi-chan, Sticky-chan! I'm so glad to see you all once more!" she exlciamed. Minty Sakura smiled at Vanellope, who was clearly confused.

"You see, fifteen years ago, Turbo had invaded my home and took me into custody and locked me in the fungeon because I was a japanese recolor of Minty Zaki, my cousin," she began to explain. "I managed to escape and began to roam the game as an undercover ninja. When you came, I knew you'd be the heroine of this game, princess."

The racers froze and slowly turned to Vanellope. "Princess?" Taffyta reiterated. "Wait. You're... a princess?!" Vanellope smile gently and nodded. "I didn't think you'd believe me if I said I was," she replied. "But, since it's out, I may as well fully announce it." Vanellope cleared her throat and beamed victoriously.

"I am Vanellope Von Schweetz, daughter of King Candy, and I hereby reinstate myself as the princess of Sugar Rush!" she announced.

A soft glow emmited from Vanellope and lifteed her into the air. Her usual everyday attire transformed into a pink poufy dress, a lollipop scepter in hand and a red tiara on her hand, and descended down to the ground. The minute her foot touched the ground, billions of blue pixels flooded the place, spreading around the land. Curious, they all ran out of the fungeon and up the stairwell. They ran down the hallway, and bolted out of the castle. The first thing they saw was a crowd of candy citizens cheering and waving their hands.

"Wh-what?"Vanellope stammered.

"It seems that you reset the game, princess," Minty Sakura informed her.

"Princess! Princess! Princess!" they chanted. Vanellope clasped her hand to her mouth as she caught a sign that read "We missed you, Princess Vanellope!" and smiled. King Candy smiled the citizens and kneeled down to Vanellope.

"Well, your highness. Is there anything you'd like to say?" he asked.

Vanellope smiled at him and turned to the crowd. "Tut tut, as your princess of Sugar Rush, I hereby proclaim that every racer in Sugar Rush is permitted to race, as well as the speedway now open for all racers!" she announced.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the racers tackled Vanellope with a hug. "A princess never goes back on her promise, she whispered to them. They pulled apart and let Vanellope have a chance to hug her father once more.

"So, Vanellope, what would you say to a Random Roster Race right now?" King Candy asked her.

Vanellope pulled away and smiled at him. "Bring it on." she replied.

* * *

The fans cheered as they chanted out the racers' name. All of the racers were in their karts, gripping onto the wheel and staring ahead. "I am proud to announce the first Roster Race is now in session," King Candy exclaimed, now dressed up in his usual attire, and smiled down at the racers. Vanellope sat in her Candy Kart, and gazed around. She caught Taffyta's eyes and gave her a thumbs up, winking at her. Taffyta beamed and returned the gesture. Vanellope smiled and waved over to her fans, when she caught three figures cheering her on. It was Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun, standing on the sidelines and holding up a sign that said "We Love U, Vanellope!"

"You guys," Vanellope gasped.

She smiled and brought down her red goggles, watching at stoplight in anticipation. The red light turned yellow then, finally, the light turned green. Narrowing her eyes, Vanellope stepped onto the accelerator and zipped forwards, the wind rushing into her hair. Finally, after so long, her dream were coming true. Not only is she reunited with her dad, but she is now a princess and a racer. Obviously, things couldn't get any better right now.

* * *

**sweet princess: Finally, I'm done with this little story. So, what's you think? If you like stories like this, drop a little comment in that little box down there, or even pm me. Until, next time, This is sweet princess signing off. Peace!**


End file.
